


Stay with us, it's gonna be alright

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Dark Lucifer (Supernatural), Gen, Graceless Castiel (Supernatural), Hallucinating Castiel, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Nurse Meg Masters, Panic Attacks, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Meg Masters, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: After Castiel takes Sam's pain from when he was with Lucifer and Micheal; nothing good happens





	Stay with us, it's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> _**Italics + Bold**_ = Thoughts  
>  _ _Underline+Italics__ _= Mouthing words_

Breathing slowly, the heart monitor beeping gently.  
  Staring at the wall, unblinkingly; blood entering his body from the bag.  
Wounds wrapped with bandages as blood seeped throw  
He doesn't turn his head to the sound of the door opening, "Cass?" a voice said.  
**_Dean..._**     
"Cass, can you hear me?" the Winchester said,   
"I'm afraid he can't," another voice said,  
"Why is that Meg?"  
"Not sure, I found him like that one day."  
 "I'll get Sam," Dean said as he walked out, a sigh escaped from Meg as she turned to Castiel.  
Pulling out a chair and sitting on it she grabbed one of Castiel's hands,  
"Hey, Clarence. How are ya?"  
.....  
"Dean's getting Sam, so it's going to be alright. I'm here for you. We all are."  
.....  
"Cass?" Sam said, "Cass you OK?"  
"He won't respond," Meg informed,  
  


"Looks like you've got yourself in trouble, little brother." the voice said, Lucifer.  
Castiel's breathing stiffened before turning into rapid-paced breathing, soon after the monitor-beeped rapidly.  
"Cass!?" Dean yelled,   
"Scared?" Satan joked, "You outta be scared, Cassie." Lucifer laughed before disappearing out of Castiel's sight, the graceless angel soon began to shake, until it became uncontrollable.

  
"CASS!" yelled the Hunter again, grabbing his friend by the shoulders to stop the shaking.  
Meg, backed up; soon running out the door.  
"Come back here, bitch! You've gotta help, Cass!" Dean yelled.  
"What do you think I'm doing!?" the demon yelled back.  
"Cass, it's gonna be OK," Sam assured.

Lucifer's laughter was all Castiel heard, his friends' words were muffled>  
Mouthing some words,  
__It hurts,  
Make it stop,  
No  
Where's Meg  
  
which soon became random words.  
 Meg soon came back in with a nurse, who stabbed him with a syringe on his arm.  
  Injecting him with general anesthesia, Castiel soon stopped shaking as black spots covered his vision.  
Collapsing backward, head hitting against the pillow.  
The heart monitor still beeping rapidly, before reverting to normal speed.  
"Thank God," Dean uttered; resting his hand on his forehead.  
"Will he be OK?" Sam asked the nurse, only to have her head shake no.  
  


\---

time skip

\---

Castiel's breathing was steady, Dean and Sam sitting nearby along with Meg.  
  Eyes slowly opening, "Cass?" Sam said, "Cass, did- did you see Lucifer? Is that why you were freaking out?" he asked.  
A nod came from Castiel.  
  Still not making eye contact, eyes stared up at the ceiling.  
  


He could've sworn he saw blood dripping down from the ceiling, he knows it's not real.

It's not real  
It's real  
It's not real  
It's real  
It's not real  
It's real  
It's not real  
It's real  
IT'S NOT REAL  
  
I T **' S  N O T  R E A L**

The feeling of an angel blade piercing his chest causing a scream.  
The heart monitor beeped faster than it was before.  
  Body jumping, legs buckling.  
In the visions of others, they saw no knife.  
Because it wasn't real.   
It felt real, too real.

Muted sounds of people yelling, the nurses rushing in to see what's wrong.  
  The screaming continued, tears falling down.  
The feeling of a hand grabbing his arm during his panic caused him to shove his elbow into someone's side; resulting in someone holding him down.  
"NO!" he screamed,   
"STOP!" he screamed, body quivering and shaking.  
Now you would've thought that he was telling them to stop but no.

It was the knife, the knife no one else could see.  
  Digging deeper, and deeper into his skin.  
"MAKE IT STOP." he cried out in pain.

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

**M A K E  I T  S T O P**

**M A K E  I T  S T O P**

**M A K E  I T  S T O P**

**M A K E  I T  S T O P**

Lucifer just laughed, "Never knew you were a screamer." he chuckled.  
  To what looked like a needle, tied to a wire.  
Piercing through his skin, piercing out; repeating, repeating, repeating.  
Wire scarring his skin, no one else saw but him.  
He felt the pain that wasn't real.

Lucifer disappeared, in his place was Gabriel.  
"You know you shouldn't have done that, Cassie." the Archangel said,   
"I had to he was in pain," Castiel spoke through choked sobs.  
Two fingers pressed against his forehead, and the pain was gone.  
   His friends were relieved, his hallucinations are gone.


End file.
